pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story Collection
talks about the first wave of the Toy Story Collection.]] The Toy Story Collection is a line of toys manufactured by Thinkway Toys that are meant to be actual toys like the ones in the Toy Story films. They are exact film replicas, made by using Pixar's digital data. Although they are marketed as exact replicas, some of them have some inaccuracy (see below). In fall 2012, the title was changed from Toy Story Collection to Toy Story Signature Collection. Toys Wave 1 WoodyC.jpg|Woody the Sheriff (Toy Story Collection)|link=Woody the Sheriff (Toy Story Collection) BuzzC.jpg|Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger (Toy Story Collection)|link=Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger (Toy Story Collection) RexC.jpg|Rex the Roarr'n Dinosaur (Toy Story Collection)|link=Rex the Roarr'n Dinosaur (Toy Story Collection) RCC.jpg|RC: Wireless Remote Control Car (Toy Story Collection)|link=RC: Wireless Remote Control Car (Toy Story Collection) AliensC.jpg|Space Aliens 3-Pack (Toy Story Collection)|link=Space Aliens 3-Pack (Toy Story Collection) SoldiersC.jpg|Bucket O Soldiers (Toy Story Collection)|link=Bucket O Soldiers (Toy Story Collection) Wave 2 PotatoC.jpg|Animated Talking Mr. Potato Head with Part Popping Action (Toy Story Collection)|link=Animated Talking Mr. Potato Head with Part Popping Action (Toy Story Collection) JessieC.jpg|Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Toy Story Collection)|link=Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Toy Story Collection) BullseyeC.jpg|Woody's Horse: Bullseye (Toy Story Collection)|link=Woody's Horse: Bullseye (Toy Story Collection) LotsoC.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story Collection)|link=Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story Collection) UBuzzC.jpg|Utility Belt Buzz (Toy Story Collection)|link=Utility Belt Buzz (Toy Story Collection) Wave 3 Wave 3 has been released in 2011 at Target stores. The toys in the wave are Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, and Dolly. NOTE: These have not yet been released in any other nations. Toy_Story_Collection_Dolly.jpg|The real life toy version of Dolly (Toy Story Collection) Toy-Story-Buttercup.jpg|The real life version of Buttercup, made by Thinkway Toy-Story-Mr-Pricklepants.jpg|The real life version of Mr. Pricklepants, made by Thinkway Differences Although they are marketed as exact replicas, most of these toys have some inaccuracy (most commonly interactive parts). Look below for some inaccuracies. Wave 1 Sheriff Woody *Woody omits the phrases: "Somebody's poisoned the water hole," and "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song." *His eyelids are showing and they aren't supposed to. *His mouth is open instead of closed. *His fingers are stuck together rather than being separated. *Pull string is shorter. *His pull string ring is larger than the one in the film. It should be the size of Jessie's ring. *The body is bigger than the version in the movie. It should be the size of his head. *Woody's spurs, holster brooch and belt buckle are gold. It should be light orange. *His mechanism is electronic. *Buzz Lightyear *Buzz's helmet can't go all the way back. *Buzz's helmet doesn't go forward or back by pressing the purple buttons. *Buzz doesn't have the "Karate Chop Action" feature. *Buzz's wings don't go back in by pressing the wing button again. *His hands aren't ball jointed. *His laser isn't a laser pointer. *His laser doesn't stay on when holding down the button. *He omits the phrase: "There's a secret mission in uncharted space." *The head doesn't squeak. *His thumbs don't move. *His arms don't move as low. *The internal lid of the wrist communicator doesn't have "MADE IN TAIWAN" inscribed. *Andy's name is not on his foot. RC *RC's remote control doesn't have a "Turbo Switch". *He can't turn with his front wheels. *RC's remote isn't supposed to have a receiver. Space Aliens *The Space Aliens are made of hard plastic rather than rubber and don't squeak, although the newer versions are made of a softer plastic. *The Space Aliens are all in different positions. Wave 2 Mr. Potato Head *Mr. Potato Head's eyes are connected (matching the actual toy). *Mr. Potato Head's legs are thicker, longer, and don't come off. *He doesn't have a storage compartment. *Mr. Potato Head doesn't come with any extra shoes. Utility Belt Buzz *Utility Belt Buzz's helmet can't go all the way back. *His utility belt doesn't have magnets or a grappling hook. *Buzz doesn't have the "Karate Chop Action" feature. *Buzz's wings don't go back in by pressing the wing button again. *His hands aren't ball jointed. *His laser isn't a laser pointer. *His laser doesn't stay on when holding down the button. *The head doesn't squeak. *His thumbs don't move. *The internal lid of the wrist communicator doesn't have "MADE IN TAIWAN" inscribed. Jessie *Jessie's waist and ponytail are bigger than in the film. *Jessie's belt is gold but it is really yellow. *Her mechanism is electronic. *Andy's name is not on her boot. Bullseye *The Letters of Andy's name aren't on his feet. Wave 3 Dolly *Dolly's mouth has no teeth. Certificate of Authenticity Each toy comes with a Certificate of Authenticity signed by Toy Story Filmmaker John Lasseter. The toy characters introduced in Toy Story 3 have Certificates signed by Lasseter and Lee Unkrich. Category:Toy Story Collection Category:Toy Story Merchandise Category:Toy Story 2 Merchandise Category:Toy Story 3 Merchandise